chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Sepulchrum
World: 'Sepulchrum *'Location: 'Subsector Adamantis *'Type: 'Penal World *'Tithe: 'Milites/Ferrum Sepulchrum raises penal legions fairly regularly as the steady trickle of volunteers builds up until reaching a sufficient size to send off. However the overall number of volunteers is fairly small relative to Sepulchrum's population due to their less violent/erratic backgrounds. It also exports minerals found in the mountains they raze. *'Population: '350 Million 000 000 *'Government: '''Arbites Dictatorship, Sepulchrum is ruled by a Marshal of the Adeptus Arbites. This position is currently held by '''Marshal Stanford Kane, an experienced Arbitrator originally hailing from Sarris V. 'Description' 'Sepulchrum is the oldest Penal World in Sector Deus and since the long lost days of the Dark Age of Technology it has been used to hold the myriad scum produced by humanity. Little more than a barren rock, Sepulchrum was originally covered in endless jagged mountain ranges and for thousands of years the punishment of this planets inhabitants has been to smoothen the planet's surface one mountain at a time. Their work is approximately 37% done, the countless millions of prisoners swarming over mountain ranges and razing them to the ground like a horde of ants would consume a carcass, with little more than hand tools and only the most basic of machinery. Due to its unimportant nature Sepulchrum was relatively untouched through periods of isolation, though each time it was recovered the population - descended from the old prisoners but not prisoners themselves - had to be foribly ejected so the world could be used as a prison once more. In M41 Sepulchrum is used to house the lesser prisoners of the Imperium such as thieves and vandals, with the more dangerous and violent convicts being sent to Infernus instead. Sepulchrum receives a vast number of prisoners from almost every planet in the sector as heaving local prisons ship their surplus offworld, though as expected the overwhelming majority originate from the Hive Worlds. Due to the more stable and less violent background of their members, Sepulchran penal legions tend to be genuinely motivated by faith and regret and so are fairly well trusted. These Legions usually serve under proper Imperial Guard regiments rather than deploy independently, used for the riskiest duties of the campaign to minimise losses amongst the 'real' soldiers. *'Technology: – Imperial Basic and robust tools are used by the prisoners in their endless task. *'Military:' Sepulchrum has a large, highly-trained Arbites presence. Every prisoner can be raised to fight, though of varying and dubious quality. There is a single orbital dock in orbit and no System Defence Fleet. Sepulchrum is ultimately very poorly defended and often the victim of opportunistic raiders, however when such slavers make planetfall the local Arbites usually just let them take what they want, letting the prisoners they watch over fend for themselves. Typically the Imperial Navy will be contacted and overly greedy slavers who spend too long pillaging will find their escape blocked by a patrol group and will be captured or destroyed, a very favourable outcome for the imperium. *'Strategic importance: 'Minima The planet in and of itself is of little importance. The only foes who come here are raiders looking for slaves. *'Loyalty: ' **'Non-prisoners': 99% The Adeptus Arbites are fiercely devout and loyal, many of them products of the Schola Progenium. **'Prisoners': 40% A fair proportion of the prisoners do truly regret their actions and remain loyal to the Imperium. Many however do not, feeling bitter at what they see as an unjust punishment or considering it proof that their dissent was justified. Notable Locations Sepulchrum is located in the farther reaches of the habitable zone and so is fairly cold, the equatorial regions - though warmer than average - do not reach tropical heats, and the large poles are icy cold and uninhabitable. The majority of Sepulchrum's landmass is rocky, mountainous terrain, though a significant percentage has been eroded into vast flatlands by human activity. Roughly 40% of the surface is water, and the large, permanent prison-fortresses are built on the coasts or around large rivers to supply the population. There is a much larger number of semi-permanent prison-camps across the planet that move with the prisoner's progress as they hack down the mountains mile by mile, and each prison-fortress will feed a mobile prison-camp as the convicts rotate between them. *'Woeberth' - Considered the 'capital' of Sepulchrum and located beneath the orbital dock, Woeberth is a large Arbites fortress complex atop a high mesa that serves as the centre of planetary control as well as the place where new prisoners are brought to the surface. In Woeberth they are then assigned to suitable prison-cities and shipped across the world. Woeberth also handles the organisation and arming of penal legion volunteers. Notable inhabitants: **'Marshal Stanford Kane' - The planetary governor of Sepulchrum and a veteran of the Adeptus Arbites. Hailing from Sarris V, Kane is approaching his elderly years but is still a dedicated man with a great strength of will. **'Cardinal Philippe Alphons' - Head member of the Ecclesiarchy on Sepulchrum. His primary duties are to hold mass for the loyal Arbitrators, but he also personally addresses the departing Penal Legions and many of the most faithful Legionnaires volunteer solely so they can hear a Cardinal's sermon. *'Salvation '- A large sprawling city located in the shadow of Woeberth, this is the only 'free city' on Sepulchrum and initially formed by prisoners that had served out their sentences yet had no way to leave the planet. It still houses freed prisoners but much of its large population are now descendents of former freed prisoners. The population of Salvation toils in rudimentary agri fields and basic manufactorums, selling their products to the Arbites government for meagre prices all in the hopes that eventually their descendants may have enough money saved to purchase a ticket offworld on one of the ore-tenders, prisoner transports and pilgrim ships that come and go. Salvation is also a source of recruits for the local Arbites, who are ever in need of suitably pious individuals to help secure the prison-cities and prison-camps. Notable inhabitants: **'Vice Marshal Cornelius Bornell' - The de facto governor of Salvation, Bornell's Arbitrator patrols keep the city in order and locate promising recruits. **'Archbishop Berfurth Panapare' - Head priest in Salvation, Archbishiop Panapare maintains the poverty-stricken populace's faith with regular sermons. *'Penal-Fort Alpha 13' - Located on the edge of a large lake, this male prison is one of the largest Penal-Forts on the planet and a substantial source of Penal Legion volunteers thanks to the dominant gang culture of shame and self-flagellation. Newcomers are inducted by fellow prisoners into the system, where the only way to earn the respect of the others is to be sufficiently ashamed of one's self. Such a deeply entrenched culture of self-hate inevitably leads to substantial Penal Legion volunteering. Notable inhabitants: **'Warden Amon Biszkar' - The Arbites Judge in command of Penal-Fort Alpha 13. Biszkar eagerly works to ensure the culture of shame amongst his prisoners persists, as it makes them more compliant as well as more eager to volunteer for the Penal Legions. **'Confessor Orlan Magthansky' - Head preacher of Penal-Forth Alpha 13, Magthansky's rousing sermons reinforce the criminal's culture of shame. **'Qick Franks' - An exceptionally tough, cunning man, Franks is widely considered the 'leader' of the convicts. He receives considerable benefits from the Arbitrators so long as he keeps the convicts under him compliant. *'Penal-Fort Epsilon 7' - This male Penal-Fort is located deep inside the flatlands and is built around a wide river. While most Penal-Forts provide manpower to the ongoing mountain levelling crews, Epsilon 7 instead tends to a large mining complex in the flatlands that was formed thanks to the rich veins of valuable minerals in the area. These deep mines are dirty and dangerous - even moreso than the regular penal duties - so Epsilon 7 is primarily home to tough, life-sentenced prisoners who can last longer than most in the unpleasant conditions. Due to its valuable mines, Epsilon 7 is considered a priority in a defensive scenario. Notable inhabitants: **'Warden Chim Gurdler' - The Arbites Judge in charge of Penal-Fort Epsilon 7. Gurdler is a notoriously cold commandant even amongst the standards of the Arbites. *'Penal-Fort Gamma 11' - A male Penal-Fort, and one of several that manage ore processing. Large amounts of raw crumbled rock funnels through this enormous Prison-Fort where it is sorted and refined. The prisoners of Gamma 11 control heavy machinery including haul trucks and smelteries, and whilst they are under the constant supervision of heavily armed Arbitrators only the most trusted & reliable convicts are allowed into the 'easy' duties of Penal-Forts like this one. Gamma 11 is notable as it services the nearby mines of Epsilon 7, meaning this Penal-Fort refines and smelts valuable metals including silver & gold. Notable inhabitants: **'Warden Morgan Playce' - Head of Penal-Fort Gamma 11. Playce is known for his outwardly friendly demeanour and gold teeth. The unusually easygoing nature he maintains with his own prisoners is tempered by peerless rage when crossed. *'Penal-Fort Delta 2' - This female Penal-Fort is known for its large size and the fiercely pious cult that dominates the convict population. Becuase of this it has an extremely high level of Legion volunteering, these pious women deployed into segregated companies but undertaking the same suicidal duties. The intense level of fanatacism can be a source of problems in the Penal-Fort itself, with convict lynchings for 'lack of faith' and doctrinal arguments (that evolve into fights) a common occurance. But this is considered a small price to pay for their compliance with the Arbitrators and high Legion volunteer ratio. Notable inhabiants: **'Warden Antaria Fenex' - The head Arbites Judge of Penal-Fort Delta 2's force of female Arbitrator guards. Fenex is a fiercely pious individual herself, and eagerly promotes the convicts' own culture. **'Confessor Tordus Brint' - Head priest of Penal-Fort Delta 2, his fiery sermons always encourage the convict's culture and he has on multiple occasions encouraged the lyching of potentially troublesome convicts. *'Penal-Fort Alpha 6' - A female Penal-Fort. Alpha 6 feeds a prison-camp on the forefront of mountain felling operations, a dangerous duty that involves a heavy use of high explosives, so women convicts with demolition & explosives experience are usually sent to this Penal-Fort. Penal Legionnaires from Alpha 6 are known their pyromanic nature and skill with the combustible. Notable inhabitants: **'Warden Zandrie Von Talon' - Arbites Judge in command of Alpha 6. Von Talon is a notoriously cruel and harsh commandant, an attitude she developed as a lowly Arbitrator when a convicts' improvised explosive device left her badly maimed and scarred. Category:Planet Category:Imperial World Category:Subsector Adamantis Category:Penal World